mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe)
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dreamy Rainbow page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Jonny Manz (Talk) 08:14, November 26, 2012 Images Hello General Darkmoon, I would just like to ask you to please refrain from posting images that are a bit too violent or bloody outside the galleries without a good reason. Also, on this wiki you do not shouldn't title your images as FANMADE since all the images on this wiki should be fan made. Finally, please try to find where you got the image, and if you don't provide a link in the image description, at least add the authors name in the title. Have fun editing! -- Abcron (talk) 14:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thank! General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 05:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hello again General Darkmoon, I would just like to ask you to not make new categories please. The wiki has enough categories as it is, and there are few cases where new categories would need to be made. Have fun editing! -- Abcron (talk) 07:15, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Well..., okay. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 07:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Pictures and links Hello yet again General Darkmoon. I've noticed that you're adding links to the gallery on the pictures you’re adding to them, making it so they link back to the gallery when you click on them. Don't make them do that please. -- Abcron (talk) 16:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 03:16, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Again, please don't link to the gallery you are placing the pictures into; in general, the "link" field (if you're using the visual editor as I suspect you are) in general should be left blank, as it does not serve much purpose. Though thank you for all the wonderful fan art you've uploaded and added to galleries! -- This is Jonny Manz, 19:40, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 10:33, December 10, 2012 (UTC) What Picture?(replies) Conversation carried from here. Please continue it there as well. Where do you get all these pics!?Orionpaxg1 (talk) 19:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I have been here way longer than you, and already you posted 500 pics how?!--Orionpaxg1 (talk) 14:24, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay--Orionpaxg1 (talk) 10:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright, case close. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 03:07, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Wallpapers Hi Darkmoon. I've noticed that you upload quite a lot of wallpapers to the galleries. Did you know there is also a page for Wallpapers as well? If you want to do the wiki a favor, remember to add any new wallpapers you find to this gallery along with the others. Have fun editing! -- Abcron (talk) 13:27, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Um, alright. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 07:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Contributions ::I must simply say I'm always impressed with the quality of the pictures you upload, and I appreciate how you upload them with such beautiful filenames. Thank you for taking my words into consideration. -- Abcron (talk) 14:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem, Admin Adcron. I'll do anything to improve the Fan Labor wiki. But... I only can upload pictures, can I? ~~ Well, that depends. I could talk with one of the bureaucrats about getting you Image Control rights, which would enable you to rename and delete files. Thus, you could help by deleting images of poor quality and renaming pictures with terrible filenames. However, before I do any of that I must ask you this: Do you really want to go around renaming images? After an image is renamed/deleted you would have to go to every page the picture was posted on and rename/delete it there as well, manually. -- Abcron (talk) 15:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :I see it... but I not every time active. How? Well, if I have some time, I do it as well as you say. *I really want to improve this wiki* General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) ::What you are doing now is a major improvement to the wiki. You built several galleries and greatly expanded the others thus far, and you do it in an ideal manner at this point. This is more than what is expected from most people. Let me put it this way. You have passed basic qualifications for Image Control. At this point, you can more or less go to any bureaucrat and say "I want Image Control rights" and they would have to at least consider it. The only thing is do you want Image Control rights? It's not a matter of what you can do with them. It's a matter of you wanting to use them. Also it's not up to me to decide any of this, I am merely discussing this with you hypothetically. -- Abcron (talk) 17:23, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, okay. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) ::::Okay'. . .' I'll assume that means yes then. I just hope you don't feel like I'm forcing you into something. -- Abcron (talk) 14:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, you didn't force me do this, Admin Abcron, I'm okay with this. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) I discussed the issue with one of the bureaucrats. They would hapilly give you Image Control rights, but they don't have Image Control rights to give. They would have to set it up first, and all the admins (including myself) don't feel like doing that at the moment. When we do get them however, you would be a prime candidate for them; presuming you stick around long enough to see that happen. -- Abcron (talk) 06:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay. I will wait for your message. Darkmoon (reply) About your username... So, why do they call you general darkmoon of the changling tribe, and why do you just upload pictures --Orionpaxg1 (talk) 21:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) It's my current and normal thing :P[[User:General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe)| Darkmoon]]'' (reply)''